This Shit’s cursed
Erster Dialog *'Jim Fitzgerald:' Billy, ich seh einfach nicht, dass wir ’ne andere Wahl haben. *'Billy Grey:' Ich hab die Wahl, ich bin frei, kein Sklave. Ich hab die Wahl. Jim, ich liebe dich, Mann, aber seit du in die Jahre kommst, hast du echt was verloren ... *'Jim:' Yeah und seit du von dieser Scheiße abhängig bist, hast du auch was verloren. Deinen beschissenen Verstand. *'Billy:' Langsam, Jim, pass verdammt noch mal auf, mit wem du redest. *'Johnny:' Was ist los? *'Billy:' Ich versuch nur, unserem Freund zu erklären, dass es in neunzig Prozent der Gesetze um Besitz geht. Wir sollten es den Schlitzaugen heimzahlen. *'Terry:' Billy, Chad ist am Telefon! *'Johnny Klebitz': Was heimzahlen? *'Billy:' Also, wir haben hier ’ne Gelegenheit für ein Geschäft. Ich glaub, ein Kerl wie du sollte froh darüber sein. *'Johnny:' Yeah, aber Jim sagt, es gibt ein Problem. *'Jim:' Und zwar das H, das wir geklaut haben, es hat den Chinesen gehört. Die Poser haben es ihnen gesagt, dass wir es haben und sie wollen es zurück. *'Johnny:' Und? Scheiß auf sie. *'Terry Thorpe:' Billy, Chad ist am Telefon wegen des Treffens. (Billy zeigt Terry den Stinkefinger.) *'Jim:' Also, normalerweise bin ich für so was zu haben, aber das sind keine Typen, zu denen man „Scheiß auf dich“ sagt. Das sind schwer bewaffnete, angepisste Dreckskerle, die ein Paar Angels umgebracht haben, als sie herausgefunden haben, dass ihr Stoff weg ist. Und jetzt glaub ich, wir könnten vielleicht einen Deal mit ihnen machen. *'Billy:' Okay? Wieso blast ihr ihnen nicht gleich noch einen, wenn ihr schon dabei seid? (zu Terry gewandt) und sag Chad, ich bin hier so nüchtern, wie man nur sein kann. *'Johnny:' Also, ich glaub, weil wir wieder Krieg haben mit den Angels of Death und angesichts der Tatsache, dass eine oder vielleicht zwei Regierungsorganisationen ein Auge auf diese Scheiße geworfen haben, ist es eine gute Idee, das Heroin jetzt abzustoßen, okay? Und Ärger zu provozieren ist falsch, gerade jetzt, da wir’s nicht schaffen, den Ärger untereinander zu stoppen. *'Billy:' Yeah, du hast recht, vielleicht sollten wir uns alle im Kreis aufstellen, die Händchen halten und „Kum Ba Yah“ singen. *'Brian Jeremy:' Kum Ba Yah! *'Johnny:' Yeah, schon klar. Das ist keine Angelegenheit zum Witzereißen, Billy! Wir beißen entweder alle ins Gras, oder landen mit dir wieder im Knast. *'Billy:' Da geh ich nicht mehr rein, lieber sterbe ich. *'Johnny:' Verdammt richtig. Du musst keins von beidem, Mann. Ich glaub, den Stoff jetzt loszuwerden, wäre das Beste. *'Billy:' Okay. Auf der Fahrt zum Treffpunkt in Chinatown. *'Brian:' Es den Schlitzaugen geben find ich nicht richtig. *'Johnny:' Tja, Billy sagt, wir machen das, also machen wir das. *'Brian:' Ich bin nicht der mit dem Autoritätsproblem, Johnny. *'Jim:' Es überrascht mich, dass Billy das mitmacht. Es ist der erste clevere Schachzug, seit er vom Entzug zurück ist. *'Johnny:' Yeah. vielleicht kommt er langsam runter. *'Jim:' Vielleicht hängt er zu sehr an dem Stoff in seinen Adern. *'Johnny:' Hast du rausgefunden, dass der Stoff den Triaden gehört? *'Jim:' Sie haben es in der ganzen Stadt herumerzählt. Haben es auf einem Schiff namens Platypus vor ein paar Wochen in die Stadt gebracht. *'Johnny:' Scheiße, Jim. Du bist echt ein Infostand, was? *'Johnny:' Hattest du überhaupt schon mal ne Freundin, Brian? *'Brian:' Für so’n Scheiß verschwende ich keine Zeit. Ich hab meine Brüder. Ficklöcher gibt’s genug im Haus, Mann. Yeah! *'Johnny:' Hast Recht. Ein Kerl wie du sollte seine Zeit nicht mit so was verschwenden. *'Johnny:' Die Bullen schwirren herum, Bill. Wir sollten ’ne Pause einlegen. *'Billy:': Du hast nicht geredet, oder? Vergiss nicht, was passiert ist, als Horse gesungen hat. *'Johnny:' Ich würde niemals mit den Bullen reden. Aber es gibt eine Lektion zu lernen, okay. *'Billy:' Johnny, du wirst schlapp, Mann. Ich glaub, das liegt am vielen Grübeln. Wieso stemmst du nicht wieder Gewichte? *'Johnny:' Du bist auch nicht mehr so kräftig wie früher, als du noch nachgeholfen hast, William. *'Billy:' Meine Arme vielleicht nicht, aber da sind andere Teile, die jetzt viel größer sind, seit ich vom Dopen weg bin. Frag mal Ashley. Nachdem alle beim Marker angekommen sind: *'Billy:' Okay. Jim, Johnny, weil ihr den Deal so lautstark unterstützt habt, werdet ihr es sein, die den Stoff an die Schlitzaugen übergeben. *'Johnny:' Was? Und was machst du und dein Laufbursche da? *'Billy:' Wir passen auf eure Ärsche auf, denn im Gegensatz zu dem fetten Kerl hier (er zeigt auf Jim), trau ich den kleinen gelben Bastarden nicht. Viel Glück. *'Brian:' Hey, die brauchen kein Glück. Wir passen auf sie auf. *'Johnny:' Das läuft besser glatt, Mann. Johnny und Jim gehen in das Gebäude. *'Jim:' Also, Johnny, das, äh... (die Chinesen tauchen auf) *'Johnny:' Okay. Sind wir cool und ziehen die Sache durch. *'Triade:' Ich will mal eins klarstellen. Ihr seid hier, um uns unser Heroin zurückzuverkaufen. Das Heroin, das meine Vettern so mühsam ins Land gebracht haben, nur damit es gestohlen wird? *'Johnny:' Hör mal, Mann, wir können Geschäfte machen oder einen Krieg starten. Das liegt bei dir. *'Triade:' Das scheint in diesem Land das gleiche zu sein, ihr dämlichen Drecksäcke. Scheiß auf dich. Wild um sich schießend fliehen die Triaden mit dem neuerlich geraubten Heroin und die Schießerei beginnt. Als alles vorbei ist, fährt draußen ein Streifenwagen vor, Billy wird verhaftet. *'Billy:' Du hast mich reingelegt, Johnny. Du hast mich reingelegt. *'Polizist:' Hände hoch! Hände hoch! Sofort! *'Billy:' Fick dich, Johnny! Du bist tot! *'Polizist:' Halt deine gottverdammte Fresse, halt die Fresse! *'Billy:' Du bist tot! *'Johnny:' Billy, Mann, was zum Teufel ...? Zweiter Dialog Johnny ruft Brian an. *'Johnny:' Brian, Mann. Jetzt ist die Kacke am Dampfen. Sie haben Billy eingebuchtet. Wo bist du? Billy, yeah, jetzt ist er am Arsch. Dank dir. Ich bin eine Ecke weiter gegangen. *'Johnny:' Wir kommen. Warte da, (zu Jim) ''Mann, gehen wir zurück zu den Bikes. *'Jim:' Was ist denn bloß passiert? *'Johnny:' Keine Ahnung, Mann. Billy hat ziemlich angepisst geklungen. *'Jim:' Er wird genug Zeit haben, über seine Wut nachzudenken, wenn er einsitzt. *'Johnny:' Warum hat er mich da mit reingezogen? *'Jim:' Wir müssen uns um wichtigere Sachen kümmern. Ohne Billy haben wir keinen Anführer. Du musst jetzt die Gang anführen, Mann. *'Johnny:' Da könnt ihr mich auch ans Steuer von ’nem sinkenden Schiff setzen. Was soll ich machen? *'Jim:' Du hältst dich an deine Brüder. Wir müssen jetzt zusammenhalten. *'Johnny:' Da hast du recht. Mal sehen, was Brian dazu sagt. ''Die drei treffen sich bei den Motorrädern und fahren wieder zurück ins Clubhaus. *'Brian:' Klebitz, Mann, was zum Teufel ist da passiert? *'Johnny:' Schon klar, Brian. Ich würde auch ganz gern wissen, was zum Teufel da abgegangen ist. *'Brian:' Wieso hast du Billy nicht retten können? *'Jim:' Was soll das heißen? Johnny und ich sind überrumpelt worden. Wieso hast du Billy nicht geholfen? *'Brian:' Ich hab mir selbst helfen müssen, Mann. Ich meine, man kann nicht erwarten, dass ich ... Ich hab mit Billy keinen Stress, zwischen uns gibt’s keinen Zwist. *'Jim:' Johnny, Mann. Wir müssen ein Treffen mit allen Brüdern abhalten, wenn wir zurück sind. Wir müssen ihnen sagen, was passiert ist. *'Johnny:' Yeah. Ich bin ganz wild drauf, den Brüdern zu sagen, was abgegangen ist. *'Johnny:' Brian, Mann, wo zum Teufel waren du und Billy, als die Triaden Jim und mich angegriffen haben? *'Brian:' Wir haben auf euch Brüder aufgepasst, Mann. Das ist mehr als ihr für Billy getan habt. *'Jim:' So ein Bullshit. Wenn ihr auf uns aufgepasst habt, wo wart ihr dann, als Johnny und ich uns den Weg da rauskämpfen mussten? *'Johnny:' Wichtige Frage Brian. Was ist da passiert? Billy hat gesagt, die Triaden sind bereit zu diesem Deal. *'Brian:' Du hast wohl Scheiße gebaut, Johnny. Billy wollte sich ja eigentlich auf nichts einlassen. *'Johnny:' Gut, okay. Ich hoffe nur, dass meine Brüder mich nicht in einen Hinterhalt geschickt haben. *'Jim:' Du musst die Führung der Gang übernehmen, Johnny. Anders geht’s nicht. *'Brian:' Nicht, wenn ich mitzureden habe. Nicht, wenn Billy davon hört. *'Johnny:' Spar dir das für die Kirche, Brian. Alle sind nun am Clubhaus angekommen und noch völlig erledigt. *'Brian:' Gott, das war heftig. Scheiße. *'Johnny:' Was hatte Billy für ein Scheißproblem? *'Brian:' Mit ihm war alles okay, Kumpel. *'Johnny:' Wolltet ihr, dass wir alle sterben? *'Brian:' Mann, Billy hatte recht wegen dir. Ich hab gewusst, dass du ’ne Ratte bist, und jetzt ist er tot, Mann. *'Johnny:' Er ist nicht tot, er ist im Gefängnis. Aber er ist nicht tot. *'Brian:' Du hast ihn verraten! Du hast ihn verraten! *'Johnny:' Nein, hab ich nicht. Seinetwegen wär ich fast draufgegangen. *'Brian:' Du hast uns reingelegt, du wolltest schon immer der Boss sein, der Macker, du bist ein Idiot, Johnny. *'Johnny:' Was zum Teufel laberst du da, du arschkriecherisches, kleines Wiesel? *'Jim:' Hey, Brian. Johnny ist nicht so, Mann. *'Brian:' Du irrst dich, Jim, Mann. Ich weiß, du bist ein guter Kerl, aber dieser Penner, er hat uns auflaufen lassen, Mann. Er hat uns reingelegt und die Bullen gerufen. Und weißt du wieso? Weil sie ihn unter Druck gesetzt haben. Sie haben ihn gesehen und ihn angerufen. Ich weiß es, weil sie das mit mir auch gemacht haben, und sie haben mir gesagt, dass du uns verpfiffen hast. *'Johnny:' Wenn du so weiterredest, dann bist du tot, kleiner Freund. *'Brian:' Scheiß auf dich, Mann. Du hast Billy in den Knast gebracht. Zeig uns ein Telefon, beweise, dass du nicht mit den Bullen geredet hast. *'Johnny:' Ich beweis dir ’nen Scheißdreck und ich hab mit keinem geredet. *'Brian:' Scheiß drauf, komm schon. Halt dich von uns fern, verstanden? Brian und der vierte Biker verschwinden. *'Johnny:' Okay, Jim. Sieht so aus, als ob ich das Amt des Präsidenten der Gang übernehmen muss. Wenn Leute erfahren, was mit Billy passiert ist, wird mehr Druck als jemals zuvor auf uns lasten. Wir müssen da durch. Brothers for life. Lost forever. Wir sehen uns bald. Mission Es gibt wieder mal einen unschönen Streit im Klubhaus, Billy ist wie üblich ein Stinkstiefel und mies gelaunt. Trotzdem lässt er sich zum Schluss überzeugen und es geht auf die Straße. Fahrt (zum letzten Mal!) hinter Billy her, Gesundheits- und Schutzwestenregeneration inklusive, bis Johnny wieder mal ein Rennen vorschlägt. Je schneller ihr fahrt, desto länger müsst ihr in Chinatown auf die anderen Schnarchnasen warten, es lohnt sich also kaum, wegen eines Rennens, dessen Gewinn nichts bringt und dessen Verlust nichts nimmt, gebrochene Knochen aufgrund eines Unfalls zu riskieren. Zudem sind die Triaden, entgegen dem, was sie gesagt haben, nicht zu einem Deal bereit. Sie wollen den Stoff plus die Kohle und statt zu bezahlen, decken sie Johnny und Jim mit Kugeln ein. Erschießt auf dem Dach (auch über euch) alles, was sich bewegt, außer Jim. Jedes Mal, wenn ihr eine Ebene gesäubert habt, stürmt Jim weiter und mahnt euch zur Eile. Das ist aber nicht wirklich ernst, ihr habt genug Zeit, bevor ihr ihm folgt, immer schön alles aufzusammeln, was eure Feinde bei ihrem Tod haben fallen lassen. Die nächsten Feinde warten immer brav, bis ihr damit fertig seid. Nach jeder Ecke gibt es neues Kanonenfutter und in der Mitte, wenn ihr vom Dach wieder ins Innere geht, liegt auf einem Baugerüst ein Verbandskasten, aber so richtig schwer ist es nicht, ihr werdet ihn kaum brauchen. Sobald Jim sich weiter bewegt, ist die Luft rein und ihr könnt ungefährdet hinterher, bis zur nächsten Ecke. Wenn ihr am nächsten Marker seid, kommt eine neue Zwischensequenz und ihr erlebt, wie Billy festgenommen wird und euch dafür gleich schon mal die Schuld in die Schuhe schiebt – wie nett von ihm, in so einer Situation an Johnny zu denken. Es geht dann mit Brian im gleichen Duktus weiter, ihr seid ein Verräter und habt Billy in die Scheiße geritten und seid an so gut wie allem schuld, von Zahnschmerzen bis Hämorriden, blablabla ... Diesen Sermon müsst ihr euch bis zum Clubhaus der Lost anhören und selbst da motzt Brian immer weiter. Ihr merkt schon, das wird nicht leicht mit dem Kerl, zumal ihr jetzt Anführer seid. Euch schwant Übles, da er jetzt sicherlich versucht, so viele Mitglieder wie möglich gegen euch aufzustacheln. Nach dieser Mission ist das Clubhaus der Lost übrigens so gut wie ausgestorben. Wenn ihr kommt, ist keiner mehr zum Armdrücken oder Hi-Lo-Spielen da, vielleicht zwei oder drei Piepels hängen dort noch herum, sodass es gerade noch zum Billard-Spielen reicht – nur die ... äh ... etwas gewöhnungsbedürftige Musik spielt, wie eh und je. Na dann schlaft mal gut. Ungereimtheiten *Beim Dialog während der Fahrt ist von einem baldigen Treffen aller Lost-Mitglieder die Rede. Dieses Treffen scheint aber nie stattgefunden zu haben. Denn bei der übernächsten Mission, End of Chapter sind auf einmal alle Mitglieder außer Jim, Clay, Terry und Angus an Brians Seite, dabei ist bekannt, dass Brian ein schleimiger Arschkriecher ist. So schnell hätte er die anderen nie überzeugen können, falls er sie von Johnnys Schuld überhaupt je hätte überzeugen können. *Als die drei am Clubhaus ankommen, sind sie noch von der Schießerei völlig außer Atem, dabei hat die Fahrt sicherlich eine In-Game-Stunde gedauert. *In der Zwischensequenz, die dann kommt, ist ein viertes Lostmitglied dabei, der anscheinend mit den Dreien angekommen ist. In Chinatown jedoch war er garantiert nicht mit dabei. Im Vorbeigehen sagt er zu Johnny: Fuck you! Missionsende Die Mission ist fehlgeschlagen, wenn euer Motorrad zerstört wird oder Jim, Billy oder Brian sterben. Trivia *In der Mission Chinese Takeout aus Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony, das zeitlich vor dieser Mission angesiedelt ist, wird offenbart, dass Billy tatsächlich einen Deal mit den Triaden vereinbart hat, der allerdings nicht auf den Handel mit dem Heroin hinausläuft, sondern darauf, dass Johnny getötet werden soll. Bilder The-shits-cursed-01.jpg|Mann, die Chinesen sind stocksauer. The-shits-cursed-02.jpg|Na und? Weißt du, was die Chinesen mich mal können? The-shits-cursed-03.jpg|Die haben ein paar Angels gekillt, nur weil sie sauer waren wegen dem Dope, Mann. The-shits-cursed-04.jpg|Billy, das ist vernünftig. Lass uns den Stoff loswerden. The-shits-cursed-05.jpg|Warum blast ihr den Chinesen nicht gleich noch einen? The-shits-cursed-06.jpg|Ihr geht rein, wir passen auf eure Ärsche auf. The-shits-cursed-07.jpg|Das geht besser glatt, sonst ... The-shits-cursed-08.jpg|Jim und Johnny im Angesicht der gelben Gefahr. The-shits-cursed-09.jpg|Ich will mal klarstellen: Ihr Wichser habt den Stoff geklaut! The-shits-cursed-10.jpg|Verpisst euch! The-shits-cursed-11.jpg|Tatütata. The-shits-cursed-12.jpg|Billy, verletzt und angepisst ... The-shits-cursed-13.jpg|... und verhaftet. Hände hoch, du Arschloch! The-shits-cursed-14.jpg|Verdammt, was ist da los, Mann? The-shits-cursed-15.jpg|Du hast ihn verraten, du hast Billy verraten! The-shits-cursed-16.jpg|Halt bloß dein Maul, du kleiner Scheißer. The-shits-cursed-17.jpg|Ich habe niemals mit den Bullen geredet! The-shits-cursed-18.jpg|Johnny ist nicht so, Mann. The-shits-cursed-19.jpg|Sie haben dich erpresst und du hast gesungen. The-shits-cursed-20.jpg|Bleibt uns bloß vom Leib! Fortsetzung *Datei:Annahmestelle-jim.png – Jim Fitzgerald → Hit the Pipe *Datei:Annahmestelle-random.gif – Zufallscharakter David Grossman Kategorie:The-Lost-and-Damned-Missionen Kategorie:Billy-Grey-Missionen Kategorie:Spielfehler